


The Truth Will Set You Free

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Never Left the Order, F/M, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Padmé and Anakin are cute, dooku lives??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Freeing. That’s how Padmé felt as the words left her lips. Being able to tell someone, besides Threepio and Artoo, that her and Anakin were married was a huge weight off of her shoulders.She watched as Ahsoka took all of this in. Padmé could tell the Padawan wasn’t surprised.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I have been wanting to start for a while now. Ahsoka never leaving the order, but everything that happened in season five of the clone wars still happens.   
> I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, I cannot wait to post more and to hear your thoughts!!

“How long?”

  
The question hung in the air for a few moments as Padmé Amidala looked at the Jedi Padawan in front of her. Ahsoka Tano has grown up so much in the past three years, and Padmé had grown attached. She was Anakin’s Padawan after all. Ahsoka was smart, like Anakin, and always could see the bigger picture.

  
“Shortly before you became his apprentice, after the battle of Geonosis. We married on Naboo, a little over three years ago.”

  
Freeing. That’s how Padmé felt as the words left her lips. Being able to tell someone, besides Threepio and Artoo, that her and Anakin were married was a huge weight off her shoulders.  
She watched as Ahsoka took all this in. Padmé could tell the Padawan wasn’t surprised.

  
“I always could see there was something more there. I just didn’t realize how deep the attachment went.”

  
Padmé watched as Ahsoka leaned back in her chair. They were in Padmé’s apartment, Anakin was off who knows where, she hadn’t seen him for months, and she knew she couldn’t keep this other secret much longer.  
“Ahsoka, being a Jedi is everything to Ani- Anakin.” Padmé looked down at her hands.

  
“Does anybody else know?” Ahsoka asked, gently laying her arms across her chest.

  
Padmé nodded. “Rex knows. He’s known for about a year. He’s, helped us communicate on a few longer missions.” She admitted quietly.

  
Ahsoka nods. “I see. Why did you decide to tell me now?”

  
Padmé swallows, as she glances down at her hands that were seated on her lap. Her gown was slightly bigger, but hardly noticeable- yet. “Because I’m afraid.” Padmé admitted. “I’m afraid of being alone.”

She took a small breath as Ahsoka leaned forward, gently placing her hand on top of Padmé’s. “You’re never alone Padmé.” The young Padawan said with a reassuring tone.

  
“You couldn’t be more right, Ahsoka.” Padmé couldn’t meet the girl’s eyes. “Because for the next four months, I’ll always have someone close to me.” She glanced down at her stomach, unable to look at Ahsoka to see her reaction.

  
Ahsoka slowly removed her hand. “Oh.”

  
Padmé nods as she draws one of her hands up to her own cheek. “I’m pregnant, Ahsoka. And I’m afraid. Anakin doesn’t know- how could I tell him? He’d want to rush right back to be at my side, and he can’t. He must win the war. I’ve been so alone, and so afraid of what would happen if the truth were to accidentally slip out.”

  
Ahsoka stood and went to stand at the giant floor to ceiling window in Padmé’s apartment. Padmé didn’t move, instead followed the girl with her eyes.

  
“That’s amazing.”

  
Padmé let out a breath. Of relief? Of happiness? She wasn’t sure. But she stood as Ahsoka turned, and Padmé smiles when she saw Ahsoka smiling.

  
“Don’t you think so, Senator?”

  
Padmé nodded. “I always wanted to be a mother. I just never imagined it...”

  
“Being the mother of a Jedi’s child?” Ahsoka finished with a small smile on her face. Padmé nodded, looking down.

  
“Ahsoka, do you have any idea of when Anakin will be coming home?” Padmé asked, leaning forward to grasp Ahsoka’s hands in her own. “I fear he will be gone another solar cycle, and return to our child already being born...”

  
“Don’t fear, Padmé. I am sure he will be returning soon.”

  
Ahsoka’s comm link blinked and beeped, and the young Padawan excuses herself.

  
Padmé takes this moment to clear her head. She could feel a headache coming on as she lifted her hand to her forehead, gently moving her fingers over the skin. Swift kicks to her abdomen kept her focus on the now, as she moved her hand to her stomach. Padmé could feel bile rising in her throat as she rushed to the refresher to get rid of her. Thankfully Ahsoka had left the room.  
She splashed cool water over her face to calm her nerves and her mind. A nice warm bath later would do her well, she thought to herself as she awaited Ahsoka’s return.

  
A frown was placed upon her face when she saw the look that Ahsoka was giving her when the Padawan returned into the room.

  
“That was the council. It appears that General Grievous has kidnapped the chancellor. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are returning to Coruscant to deal with this matter. Thankfully Grievous hasn’t retreated to hyperspace yet.”

  
Padmé felt her heart hammering in her chest. Ahsoka must have felt how anxious Padmé had become, so she stepped closer to her friend. “He will be fine, Padmé. I’m leaving to go help them now. Please stay here until we’ve returned.”

  
Padmé nods, as she pulls Ahsoka in for a hug. “Please Tell Anakin I-”

  
“I know.” Ahsoka said softly as she pulls away. “And all three of us need to sit down and talk more about- everything.”

  
Padmé nods. “I understand. Hurry!”

  
Ahsoka bows her head as she quickly turns and runs from the room.

  
-  
  


Waiting in her apartment had not been what Padmé wanted to do. She wanted to be waiting wherever Anakin would land, rush into his arms and never let him go. Being away for him for almost half a year was something she never wanted to go through again. Sure, the moments where she spoke to him over holograms was okay, but it only made her miss him more. Not being able to run her fingers through his hair, or feel his arms around her, was the worst. She longed for him with every moment that passed.

  
Padmé decided on passing the time by catching up on her senate duties. There were bills that needed to be passed or not passed, motions to bring to the floor later. Dormé stopped in a few times with drinks for Padmé which the Senator gratefully took.

  
“Mistress Padmé! I have been informed that master Ani is back in Coruscant and will be arriving at the senate dome with the chancellor!” Threepio’s voice cut through the air.

  
“Prepare my transport ship, Threepio. I wish to leave immediately.” Padmé stood up from her desk in her room, not bothering to clean up the paperwork. That could be dealt with later. Right now, her thoughts were on her husband.

  
Exiting her building, she followed Threepio to her ship, where she walked on board. The open air of Coruscant filled her lungs as she gazed around. Where was he now? Would she beat him there? She _had_ to, Padmé wanted to be there when he returned.  
The driver pulled away at last, and Padmé closed her eyes.  
/only a few more moments until you’re back/ she thought to herself. _You’re a father, Anakin. Oh, I can’t wait to tell you…_  
Arriving at the senate dome, Padmé stepped off and was followed by Threepio.  
“Don’t tell anyone I’m here, okay Threepio?” Padmé whispered to the droid.

  
Threepio responds with “of course my lady.”

  
Padmé moves to stand in the shadows, keeping her eyes low. She knows that if Anakin were to see her among the crowd there would be nothing stopping him from running to her, picking her up and kissing her. She knew that that would be the wrong move, so instead she stood, hiding in the shadows, waiting.

  
Luckily, she wasn’t waiting long. A group of senators and master Windu began to gather, as she watched the ship pull up. The chancellor was the first on off and then Ahsoka, followed by... Dooku? They captured Dooku?!

  
Her thoughts were spinning but the air left her lungs when _he_ finally stepped out.  
His hair was already much longer than the last time they spoke. Has it been a month? She watched him as he spoke to Obi-Wan, watched as a smile crossed his lips before the ship took off with Obi-Wan still on board. He watched as he spoke with Master Windu as guards came to escort Dooku to the prisons. The group dispersed, and Padmé quickly ducked back into her hiding place.

  
She could hear talking, Threepio chatting with Artoo, Bail speaking with Anakin.  
“I cannot believe you captured Dooku, General Skywalker. With Dooku captured, this war will be over in no time.”

  
“I do hope you’re right, Senator Organa.” Anakin was saying quietly. Padmé shifted her weight to her other foot, and that’s when Anakin lifted his head. They locked eyes and Padmé felt a soft quiet sob of relief escape her.

  
“Excuse me,” Anakin quickly turned back to Bail, before slowly turning to face her. He waited a few seconds before running, scooping her into his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck, burying her nose into his neck as she let out a breath, drinking him in.

He sat her back down on her feet as she drew her lips up to meet his, kissing him with all the love she had for him.

  
“Oh _Anakin,_ ” she whispered, her hands in his hair. “You’re alive.”

  
“Of course, I am.” He laughed softly as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I told you I’d come back.”

  
“There were rumors, that you’d been _killed._ ” her voice caught her throat, her hands holding his hair to keep from shaking. He pulled her close, resting his hands against her back.

“I’m okay, Padmé.” He whispered softly as he kissed her again. His lips felt like home, she loved how they felt against her own. Her body was still shaky, Padmé needed to tell him her news.

  
“Anakin- we shouldn’t be out here like this.”

  
“Screw that. Let the world know our love.” He moved his hand to the back of her neck, resting it there gently.

  
“But Anakin, don’t say that. Being a Jedi is everything to you.”

  
“As long as I have you, you’re all I ever need, Padmé.”

  
She could feel her heart beating in her chest. This was it, she was going to tell him-

  
“Padmé, you’re shaking.” Anakin’s voice became full of worry. “What’s wrong? Shall I fetch a medical droid?”

  
Padmé shook her head. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

  
“Oh Anakin, something wonderful has happened.” She whispered. “I’m pregnant, Ani.” She let the words leave her lips.

  
Her eyes studied his face, watching as a million different emotions filled his eyes. She saw the same fear that was she felt inside of her.

  
“That’s, that’s wonderful.” He whispered. “I-”

  
“What are we going to do?” She asked, her breath caught in her throat.

  
He moves his hands to her arms, gently rubbing to try and soothe her worries. A soft smile crossed his face, a real smile as he leans in to kiss her again.

  
“We are not going to worry. This is the happiest moment of my life.” He picked her up again. “I love you.”

  
Padmé closes her eyes tightly as she holds on to him. Everything would be okay, she was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

“How did you manage to capture Dooku?” Padmé asked as they sat on her couch, her head upon his shoulder with Anakin’s arm wrapped around her. He blinked, shaking his head. He had much more on his mind than Dooku.

  
“I cut off his hands. I was going to kill him, but Ahsoka stopped me.” He said quietly, his head resting against her head.

  
She nodded, with her eyes closing. Anakin wished he could be as content as she was at this moment. Don’t get him wrong, he was so in love with her. He missed having Padmé in his arms, hearing the soft beat of her heart next to him, the way her eyes lit up when she was looking at him. He just couldn’t get over the fact that she was pregnant. And he missed so much already. Padmé was already five months pregnant, there wasn’t that much time left until their child would be born.

  
The thought scared him.

  
Not much scared Anakin. He was fearless, able to cut through any droid or enemy of the Republic. But fatherhood? How could he raise a child? He didn’t actually have a father himself, or that he knew of. When he thought of his childhood, before Qui-Gon freed him, it was only ever just him and his mother. There was no father, is what his mother always told him.  
Thinking about his mother brought him more pain than he cared to admit. She was going to be a grandmother. But she would never meet her grandchild.

  
_I’ll tell them of you, mom_. he thought to himself, as he moved his hand to gently lay across Padmé’s abdomen. Padmé’s eyes opened and a smile crossed her lips, laying her hand over his.

  
“I invited Ahsoka over for dinner.” She said softly. “I- I should tell you that I told her. About us. Shortly before she joined you in space over Coruscant.” Padmé said softly as she sat up, moving his hand from her stomach and now held it between her fingers.

  
Anakin blinked rapidly as realization hit him. His Padawan knew? “What- what did she say?” He asked his wife. Rex knew- telling Rex was hard, but he was relieved to know his trustworthy captain and friend didn’t care, instead he was happy for Anakin. Having met Padmé on numerous occasions, he could tell that they both deeply loved each other.

  
“She was happy for us, Ani. I also told her about the baby.” Padmé’s eyes sparkled, force, he loved her with every ounce of his being.

  
“That’s, that’s good.” Anakin cleared his throat, sitting up.Ever since Ahsoka had almost been kicked out of the order, it hadn’t sat well with Anakin. He couldn’t believe the council had just- lost trust in his Padawan. He was thrilled when she decided to rejoin. He wasn’t a complete failure then. But now Ahsoka knew. She knew about Padmé and him, and their _child_.  
“When will she be here?”

  
“Soon. I have Dormé making dinner. She insisted.” Padmé stood up. Anakin did as well, moving his hand to her lower back.

  
“I can’t believe I missed half of your pregnancy.” Anakin shook his head. “This war is-”

  
“Anakin, it’s not your fault. I didn’t expect this. I only found out almost two months ago. But by then the outer rim sieges were really picking up and I didn’t want to comm you. I knew you would come right home, and the Republic needed you on the front lines, helping to defend us.”

  
He bent his head down to kiss her forehead, spinning her around to face him.  
“You are right. Nothing would have stopped me from coming back to you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, bending his head down once again to now kiss her. There was nothing better than /her/. She was everything to him. And somehow pregnancy made her more beautiful. Padmé was absolutely glowing, she was beautiful inside and out.

  
Anakin felt in the force that they were no longer alone, and he stood up, backing away from Padmé, but quickly returned to her side as he saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway.

  
He scratches the back of his head, avoiding his Padawan’ gaze.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt...” Ahsoka held up her hands. Padmé shook her head.  
“Don’t apologize, Ahsoka. You’re fine.” Padmé walked toward the girl and smiled warmly. “I hope you’re hungry.”

  
“I’m sorry Padmé, but there’s something that needs our attention.” Ahsoka was looking at Anakin.

  
“Dooku.” He knew who she was talking about before his name left Ahsoka’s mouth.

  
“He said he would only speak to you. Considering that, the council sent me to find you.”  
Anakin’s heart sank. He knew how much Padmé was looking forward to this dinner, he could sense her unhappiness as it engulfed the room.

  
“Can’t we eat first? I haven’t been home in months.” Anakin moves to take Padmé’s hand.

  
“Be quick. The council will wonder where we are and might sent Clones out to find us.” Ahsoka sighed. He could tell she wasn’t happy about missing the dinner either.

  
Padmé shook her head. “I’ll ask Dormé to keep it warm until you both come back.”

  
Anakin could tell she was frustrated, and he was as well. He wasn’t even back a full sun rotation and the council was already calling him back. He turned to face Padmé, resting his hands on her arms. “We will be back, and we will have this wonderful dinner. I promise.”

  
She glanced up at him, moving to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed, lingering in the moment.

  
“I love you.” She said softly. He smiled and kisses her cheek before pulling away. “And I love you too.”

  
-  
“I’m sorry for butting in, but this is important.” Ahsoka was saying as they walked into the prison. Anakin merely shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew Ahsoka wouldn’t ruin his reunion with Padmé on purpose. Clearly Dooku needed to speak with him, and only him. He wondered why, especially because he was about to kill him before Ahsoka intervened.

  
“Did he mention why he wanted to speak with me?” Anakin asked, glancing over at his Padawan. Ahsoka shook her head, and Anakin simply nodded. He’d figure it out soon enough.

  
“Leave us.” Anakin said to the guards that stood in front of Dooku’s cell. They nodded and Anakin turned to Ahsoka. “He’s not going to do anything to me. I’d like you to wait with the guards.” Anakin said quietly to his Padawan. Ahsoka looked like she was going to protest, but Anakin lifted his eyebrows and moved his head towards the guards. Ahsoka sighed, slowly walking to them.

  
Anakin slid the door open and stepped inside, darkness overtaking the room as it closed behind him.

  
There was a tiny light, not much. Dooku sat hunched over in the corner, his stumped wrists hanging over his legs. Looking at this old man, it was hard to imagine the many battles Anakin had fought against him. Now he just looked ancient and tired.

  
Anakin pulled a chair over and sat across from Dooku who finally raised his head to glance at him.

  
“I was told you’d speak only to me.” Anakin started, his arms crossing over his chest. Dooku’s eyes met his and Anakin felt his blood turning to ice. He swallowed and the silence grew.  
Anakin leaned forward. “I can take your feet next, if you’d like.” He snarled under his breath. “Or your arms. Talk.”

  
“So dark, Skywalker. No wonder Sidious wants you.” Dooku finally spoke.  
Sidious? That was who Obi-Wan had said Dooku had told him was the Sith Lord, back on Geonosis.

  
“And who is that? Your master?” Anakin questioned.

  
“Everything will be revealed in due time, Skywalker.” Dooku muttered. “Though it is interesting that Sidious would allow me to die at your hands, don’t you think?”

  
Anakin’s eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

  
“My master was going to let me die, and you were going to be the one to kill me. Can’t you get it through your head?” Dooku lunges forward. Anakin moves backwards, his eyes widening.

  
“So, your master is Sidious, that’s what’s you’re saying? He’s the one behind this?” Anakin asked.

  
Dooku laughs and sits back. “Skywalker, you’re even more dull than I thought. You don’t see the bigger picture here. Sidious is behind everything.”

  
“You’re his apprentice. Why should I even believe the words coming out of your mouth?”

  
“Because he was going to let me die!” Dooku shouted. Anakin could sense the anger and hatred coming from the former Jedi. Anakin frowns, shaking his head. “Your master was on the ship?” He questions. “You’re saying that-”

  
“Now you’re getting it, Skywalker. Palpatine is Sidious.”

  
Anakin laughs, shaking his head. “I don’t believe you, Dooku.” He stands up, beginning to make his way to the exit.

  
“Why would I lie, Skywalker? What purpose would it serve me? Look into the force, know it to be true.”

  
Anakin, his back to Dooku, closed his eyes. He reached out in the force, into Dooku’s mind, searching. He found darkness, hatred, all bottled up. He could see Sidious, in a dark cloak, talking with Dooku, he just couldn’t make out the words. Anakin pulled free, stumbling forward a few steps. He turned back to look at Dooku, the man staring Anakin down intently.

  
“Now do you see, boy?” Dooku sneered.

  
Anakin shook his head. “You’re a Sith. I don’t trust anything you say.”

  
He turned back around to the door and stepped out as it opened.

  
“Then you are doomed to fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku is a man who has lost everything. I was interested in writing this scene, seeing how he would react to Sidious allowing Anakin to kill him, but Ahsoka cut in before he could. How would Dooku react to this? He was the apprentice, after all. But now that he’s told Anakin about Palpatine, what will happen next? I guess we’ll find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin sat up in a tangle of sheets. He raised his flesh hand to his forehead, his eyes wide open as he let himself remember where he was. He glanced over to his side, and felt relief wash over him, seeing his most favorite person asleep next to him.

  
She was beautiful, and she was alive, when moments before she wasn’t.

  
In his dreams she cried out to him, her face scrunched up in agony, and it had _felt_ so real. He slowly turned to face her, looking her over. Her soft skin, the rise and fall of her chest, her long dark wavy hair as it fell over into her face. He lifted his hand and gently brushed it out of her face, and she slowly crinkled her nose, as her eyes opened.

  
“Ani?” She whispered, a slight yawn escaping her mouth. He watched her movements, his face still.

“Go back to sleep, my love.”

  
He could see her frown, before she sat up, turning to face him on the bed. “Somethings wrong, Ani. I can see it on your face.”

  
Anakin sat up as well, his eyes never leaving her. She was everything to him. The dream... it was like the ones he had about his mother. And she died. Padmé couldn’t... she couldn’t...

  
“I remember when I made this for you.” He leaned forward, gently taking in the snippet around her neck, trying to distract her from talking about his nightmare. But of course, his wife was smarter and wiser, and didn’t give in.

  
“Anakin..” Padmé whispered quietly. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

  
He bit his lips, finally drawing the strength to look away from her. He found he couldn’t look at her as he told her his premonition of her death.

  
“I had a dream. Like- I used to have about my mother. And this time, it was about you.” He let out a small breath. Her hand reaches up to gently run through his hair. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. She was the only thing that mattered to him, the only thing that made sense in his life.

  
“You die in childbirth, Padmé.” He let the words leave his lips. Silence follows his words, hanging in the air.

  
“And the baby?” Her voice asks. She was selfless, caring about their child more than her life.

  
“I don’t know. I woke up before the dream showed me.” His hand moves to rest on her stomach. He could feel the force flowing under his palm, their child was already so strong. “I’m not going to let this dream come true, Padmé. I couldn’t save my mother, but I will save you.”

  
“Anakin, I’m not going to die.” She said, moving to press her lips to his temple.

  
“Because I won’t let you, Padmé.” He moved to caress her cheek, sighing as her eyes closed.

  
-

  
“Are you okay?” Ahsoka asked Anakin as they walked through the Temple. “Something seems off with you.”

  
Truthfully, Anakin didn’t fall back to sleep last night. He was haunted by Padmé’s screams to him in his dream. Why wasn’t he with her? Why was she calling for him?

  
“Master?” Ahsoka stepped in front of him.

  
Anakin’s thoughts snapped back to the present and he looked down at his Padawan. “Uh- yeah, everything, everything’s fine Snips.” He moved quickly past her.

  
Her hand shot out to grab his arm. “No, there’s something wrong. I can sense it.”

  
He yanked his arm free. “Nothing you need to worry about. I’ll be fine.”

  
Ahsoka didn’t give in. “Why don’t you talk to me? I’m your Padawan. Your friend.”

  
“I had a dream, is all.”

  
“A vision?”

  
“Yes. That’s it.”

  
Anakin moves quickly to get to his quarters. He didn’t want to talk about the nightmare of seeing Padmé die to Ahsoka.

  
She was on his heels. Seeing as she clearly wasn’t going to give up, he sighed.

  
“Fine.”

  
He walked inside his pretty much empty room in the Jedi temple. He rarely ever slept here; he was usually always over at Padmé’s apartment. Home. Anakin did have a few things here, a poster showing the Boonta Eve race he won when he was younger, and a few small toy ships.

  
He sat down on his mattress as Ahsoka followed him in, the door closing behind her. She leaned against the wall, her eyes trailing over the poster.

  
“I had a vision.” Anakin began. He raised his hand to the back of his head, leaning forward.

  
“Clearly a bad one.”

  
Anakin nodded. “I used to have them about- my mother. And she died. And I couldn’t change it.”

  
“These visions, the new ones, were about Padmé, weren’t they?” Ahsoka asked as she crossed the room to sit next Anakin.

  
Anakin barely nodded, his eyes closing as he took small breaths to try his best to remain calm. “She dies in childbirth. I don’t know if our child dies as well.”

  
“I had a vision of Padmé dying, remember?” Ahsoka said quietly. “I prevented it from happening. You can too.”

  
“How? I can’t lose her, Ahsoka.” He shook his head, his real hand bawling into a fist. “I can’t.”

  
“You won’t, Master. I care for Padmé too. We’ll keep her safe.”

  
Anakin lifts his head and glances at his Padawan. “My head is clouded with the thoughts of what will happen if I lose her.” He admitted, trying to avoid Ahsoka’s gaze.

  
“You feel fear?” Ahsoka questioned. Anakin simply nodded his head. “Fear leads to the dark side, I know. I’ve heard those words ever since I started to train to be a Jedi.”

  
“Then how can we change Padmé’s fate?”

  
“You’re talking as if she’s already gone, Ahsoka. She’s still very much alive.”  
Anakin stood up. “There’s something else bothering me. Something that Dooku told me,” he turned to look at his Padawan.

  
“What did he say?” Ahsoka asked.

  
Anakin took a breath before speaking: “He told me that Palpatine is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for. I don’t know what to do with this information! He could be lying; I don’t know whether to believe him or not. Do I tell the council? Will they even believe me? I know they don’t trust me.” Anakin looked down at his hands, squeezing them together. “I should kill Palpatine myself. That way I don’t have to tell anyone.”

  
“You’ll end up in prison, master. That’s nowhere you should be.”

  
“I still can’t tell the council. They won’t even make me a Master. How could I tell them? It’s not fair.”

  
“Listen to yourself, master!! This isn’t you. Let me talk to Master Yoda. I won’t tell him what you told me. But maybe he can give me tips to give you.”

  
“He’s going to tell you to meditate. Guaranteed.” Anakin scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

  
Ahsoka stood as well. “Go home, Master. Go be with Padmé and clear your head. She can help you better than the council can.”

  
“You’re giving me orders now?” Anakin arches his eyebrow. Before he would have to bend down to her height but now, she was almost as tall as he was (okay, she was still shorter than him, but he has forgotten how much his Padawan has grown)

  
Ahsoka smirked and nodded her head. “Yeah, I am. Go talk to Padmé. I’ll handle things here.”

  
Anakin sighed and shook his head. “Yes, master.” He rolled his eyes as he moved past her out of his room.

  
“I’ll comm you once I speak with Master Yoda.” Ahsoka said quietly. Anakin just simply nodded as he made his way back home, the only place he truly ever wanted to be.

  
-

  
“How about this dress?” Dormé said as she held up one of Padmé’s many gowns. Padmé frowned and shook her head. “No, that one won’t do.”

  
“How about this one?” Sabé questioned, holding up another, this one was slightly bigger, and the material was a tad stretchier than Padmé’s other gowns. It was a deep purple and Padmé did love that color as well.

  
“That one,” she nodded, and her handmaidens helped her into it.

  
Padmé adored her many handmaidens that she had throughout her terms as Queen, and now Senator. They trusted each other to the extreme extents. But even Padmé had to keep her secrets. They knew she was pregnant yes, but they didn’t know who the father was. Well, she had a sinking suspicion they did know, but Padmé never came out and said the words _“I’m married to a Jedi and I’m having his baby.”_

  
It was just a mutual agreement between them all that the words never really needed to be spoken.  
Dormé cleared her throat as Padmé slid into the dress, and once her head was free again she turned and saw Anakin standing in the doorway, his eyes lowered to the ground.

  
“You two, why don’t you go make lunch? I can take it with me to the senate.” Padmé excuses her handmaidens and they simply nod. She couldn’t help but see Sabé hesitate, but then follow Dormé out.

  
Anakin instantly approaches Padmé, his arms swallowing her up in a softly tight hug. She sunk into his chest and let out a soft breath of air. “My love, what are you doing here during the day?” She asked, not making a move to pull away.

  
“My Padawan instructed I come home.” He half laughed, but Padmé could tell there was something bothering him.

  
_The dream. Where I die_.

  
“You’re still thinking about your dream.” She whispered, her fingers reaching up behind his head where she gently runs her fingers through his curls. It was a reflex, she realized. Her hands always automatically went here, it was one of her favorite things to do and it was calming- to both.

  
“It was more than a dream, Padmé. It was a vision. I won’t let it come true.” Her husband took a deep breath, his nose buried in her hair.

  
“I’m not going to die, Anakin.” Padmé pulled away slightly, her eyes meeting his.

  
Anakin pulled back as well, moving to take her hands. “Padmé,” He whispered, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked at her. “I have to do something.”

  
“I don’t like where this is going, Ani.” Padmé pulled her hands free.

  
“No- please. Listen to me. I- the chancellor. He’s evil, he’s a Sith Lord.”

  
Padmé’s frown deepens, as she tilts her head. She rested her hand against the top of her stomach out of nervousness. “You can’t be serious.” She whispered. But Padmé knew deep down that he was, and everything just clicked into place. Of course, he was. Her hand flew to her head as her eyes closed, and she felt Anakin move to hold onto her to keep her steady. “What are we going to do?” Padmé asks.

  
“I don’t know. I wanted to kill him myself. Ahsoka suggested against that I return home to you instead.”

  
Padmé swallowed and shook her head. What an idea! Of course her husband thought of it.  
“No! That is not an option, Anakin.” She moved out of his arms to go look out her giant window in her bedroom. She let out a small breath. She felt her stomach flip and felt a few kicks from her child. She rested her hand against her stomach, her eyes closing.

  
Anakin came up behind her, gently resting his real hand against her back. “My love, please don’t be upset.”

  
“Don’t.” Padmé shook her head. “You can’t kill him, Ani.” She slowly turned her head to look at him. Her deep brown eyes were full of concern.

  
“I won’t lose you, Padmé. I can’t.” Anakin replied, Padmé could hear the anxiety in his voice.

  
“And I can’t lose you, Anakin.” Padmé rested her hand against his chest. “You can’t go down this path.”

  
She felt Anakin sigh, his arms moving to wrap around her tiny frame. “What will it take for me to save you, my love? I would do anything.”

  
“But even then, would it be enough? Would I still be lost in the end?” Padmé questioned.

  
Anakin didn’t answer her, Padmé sighed softly as she closed her eyes, trying to think. She couldn’t let Anakin go down this path, she couldn’t let him kill another person, even if they were a Sith. Sure, he’s destroyed millions of droids during the war, but he was fighting for the cause, for the Republic.

  
She believed in him; she knew deep down he would do the right thing. She felt his hand against the middle of her back, holding her against him. And honestly, she didn’t want to be anywhere else than in his arms. Months of being apart made her miss his touch, miss the way it felt to be held by the person she loved most in the galaxy. A few kicks interrupted her thoughts and she laughed quietly.

  
“What’s so funny?” Anakin asked, his voice lightening slightly.

  
“I was just thinking that you’re the person I love most in the entire galaxy, and then I felt a kick. I guess our baby is jealous.” She smiled warmly up at him, and he smiled back. Padmé reaches up to gently trace his lips with her thumb. “There’s that smile I love.” She whispered softly as she felt his hands move to her waist.

  
“That’s because you’re the only one who sees it.” He moved to be closer to her, burying his face in her neck.

  
“Love-” Padmé whispered, a soft laugh leaving her lips. “Your nose tickles.”

  
“Hang on.” He said softly as he moved his lips to where his nose had been, placing soft delicate kisses against her skin.

  
“Anakin...” Padmé whispered, her arms moving around his neck as her eyes closed.

  
“I love you Padmé. I promise, I promise no one will ever hurt you.” He said into her skin. He sunk to his knees, laying his head against her belly. “And I love you. So much. As your daddy it is my duty to keep you safe as well.” He kissed the fabric that covered her belly. Padmé leaned down to gently run her fingers through Anakin’s hair. He made a soft sound of approval and closed his eyes.

  
“I’m tired of lying to everyone.” He said, his voice quiet. “All I want to do is shout from the top of the senate building that I love you. That we’re married.” He tilted his head to look up at her.

Padmé smiles lightly, moving her hand to his cheek. “Stand up, Ani.” He did as she requested and Padmé moved to be in his arms. “You have to do what you think is for the best, Anakin. I can’t decide for you.”

  
“I wish you could. You’ve always been smarter than me.” He chuckled lightly, moving his flesh hand to her back and rubbed her soft skin in small circles.

  
“Ani..” Padmé slowly breathes out, her head against his chest. “You must do what you believe is the right decision. Only you can decide.”

  
“I know, Angel.” He kisses the top of her head before pulling back. “I’m keeping you from the senate, aren’t I?” He asked. “What are you going to do with the information I told you?” He asked her.

  
“They can start without me today, it’s no problem.” She reaches up to press her hand against his cheek. “And I don’t know, not yet. I will keep my eye on him as best as I can. A few of us were beginning to suspect something, but I am afraid to tell them this new information. I will wait and see what transpires today before I make my choice.” She answered as truthfully as she could.

  
“You love politics, which is something I’ll never understand.” Anakin simply shook his head, and Padmé watched him with a soft expression. “I enjoy politics. But I love you, Anakin Skywalker. That will always be true.”

He bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers, and she sighed softly into it. Kissing him was one of the best feelings in the world.

“And I love you, Mrs. Skywalker. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long wait on the next chapter! To make up for it this chapter is fairly long, so grab a snack and sit down and read!  
> Basically this chapter is about growth and the ability to talk. Ahsoka gives a Anakin a breath of fresh air because everyone else (Sorry Obi-Wan) are so closed off regarding emotions, and ahsoka is anakin’s Padawan, so she has emotions as well. And of course this gives Anakin a chance to actually talk through his issues and concerns and also lets us see that Anakin and Padmé can talk as well. I hope you enjoy and as always, be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

Padmé let the soft sounds of the senator’s chatter fill her mind as she made her way down the long, intricate hallways that led to her office in the senate. Many senators and their guards passed her, and in turn she offered each a small greeting. Dormé stood close to her side, before Padmé felt Bail fell into step besides her.

  
“We missed you this morning. We could’ve used your voice to help us get our motion passed.” He started by saying, his words resonating deep with Padmé.

  
“I’m truly sorry for the lateness of my arrival, Senator Organa. Something came up.” Padmé responded lightly, her face tight, refusing to show off any emotion as she focused on the ground in front of her.

  
“Your personal life is no concern of mine; I was just simply stating the facts.” Bail held up his hands in a sign of peace.

  
Padmé simply nodded. “What has the Chancellor been discussing? Surely the end to the war?” She asked, changing the subject, interested in hearing what Bail had to say about Palpatine.

  
“No, the opposite I’m afraid.”

His words hung heavy in the air as Padmé turned to face him. “I thought with Dooku captured the war will be over...” Padmé trailed off with a slight shake of her head.

  
“The Chancellor said that the Jedi are on the hunt for Grievous. They’re tracking him down and once Grievous is captured or killed, then he will call off the war.”

  
“False words give false hope.” Padmé muttered quietly under her breath. She thought back to her conversation with Anakin earlier in the day about Palpatine and who was suspected to be. She stepped into her office, letting Bail follow her.

  
“Threepio will you take Dormé with you and go and see where I will be needed today?” She instructed the droid. Dormé glanced over at Padmé with a slightly worried look, but Padmé only stared back at her, using her eyes to convey her message. Dormé nodded, knowing Padmé wanted to speak to Bail in private.

  
“Of course, Miss Padmé!” Threepio happily complies. Once he and Dormé were gone, Padmé straightened and turned to Bail.

  
“The entire senate is being deceived, Bail.” She said quietly, even though they were alone she didn’t trust her voice at normal volumes.

  
“What do you mean?” Senator Organa said with a slight tilt to his head he leaned forward in his seat, resting his hands against his knees.

.  
“I’ve been in talks with the Jedi.” She swallowed nervously. “They’re saying that Palpatine is a _Sith Lord_.”

  
Bail sat back in his chair, appearing to be speechless. “That’s...” he started, and Padmé nodded in agreement.

  
“I know. It’s a lot to take in. But I know in my heart it’s the truth.” She glances behind him, and felt a cool shiver run through her, almost as if Palpatine could hear her words.

  
“You must not tell anyone about this Bail.” She leaned forward, placing her hand on top of his. “If any of this were to get out, I’m afraid it might end badly for us.”

  
Bail nodded. “I understand, Padmé.” He stood up and took his leave. “You must also be safe, Padmé. I know you are close to the Jedi. Please, make sure you worry about your safety.”

She watched him go, and sighed. Bail was a good friend, and he was right. She needed to keep herself safe, if not for her, for the precious life she carried.

  
Padmé stood as well but moved over to glance out the giant transparisteel window. A soft sigh left her lips as her hand lifted, gently laying across her stomach. She felt a soft pulse under her fingertips and a smile lifted the corners of her lips. The Republic couldn’t fall. Though she suspected it was too long since the Republic functioned like a democracy. Chancellor Palpatine had long since taken control of everything, and she wondered how much longer the Republic had of existing.

  
“Senator?”

  
Padmé turned as she heard the voice of Ahsoka, who was standing inside the doorway, waiting to be allowed inside.

  
“Ahsoka, come in.” Padmé greeted her husband’s Padawan with a smile. She straightened and moved back to her seat. “What can I do for you?”

  
“I just finished a conversation with my master and master Yoda.” Ahsoka said as she took a seat on the chair that had just moments before been claimed by Bail.

  
Padmé nodded, moving her hand to her hair, fixing a strand that had fallen free. “How did it go?”

  
“Master Yoda doesn’t seem to be too worried about Anakin’s dreams, to which Anakin wasn’t pleased.” Ahsoka explained.

  
“I didn’t think he would be.” Padmé sighed quietly.

  
“I shouldn’t be telling you this next part, but we also discussed what Dooku had told Anakin.” Ahsoka leaned forward.

  
Padmé watched her expression closely, but Ahsoka was good at cloaking her feelings.

  
“Master Yoda is unsure if the Jedi should trust what Dooku said.” Ahsoka continued. “So, he went to Dooku’s cell.”

  
Padmé tilted her head, urging Ahsoka to continue. She watched as Ahsoka took a deep breath before going on.

  
“Dooku was dead when Master Yoda made it to his cell. So now all the Jedi have to go on is Anakin’s word.”

  
“Do they trust Anakin?” Padmé asked, sitting back, deep in thought, in shock that Dooku was dead.

  
“Some of them do. I do. Master Obi-Wan does.” Ahsoka presses her hand against her forehead. “But not all of them trust his word. They say he’s too close to the Chancellor.”

  
Padmé shakes her head. “He’s led this war for the past _three years_. He’s been the face of the Jedi and he’s never let them down. For them to not trust his word, I can’t believe it.” She closes her eyes.

  
“I know he wants to tell him yourself, but Anakin left the order this afternoon. I thought you might want a heads up in case he’s a little moody.”

  
Padmé can’t help but feel her mouth drop open in shock. She forces it closed. “He... what?”

  
“I should have let him tell you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say anymore. They’ve given me to Master Obi-Wan to complete my training. I just wanted to let you know.” She stands, moving to rest her hand against Padmé’s shoulder. “He did what he thought was best.”

  
Padmé rested her hand on top of Ahsoka’s. “Thank you for telling me, Ahsoka.”

  
The girl nods, moving out of Padmé’s office.

  
-

  
Padmé had sent Dormé and Sabé out for errands, and she made Threepio join them. She decided that she wanted to have the night alone with Anakin, she knew he would be here. She paced along her veranda, her hands nervously playing with the fabric of her soft yellow gown that she had changed into shortly after returning to her apartment complex. She missed Anakin with her entire being, and she worried for him as well. Why had he not come back to her? He always did, and nothing was stopping him now.

Her thoughts drifted to the Jedi council. How they had taken her husband and tried to turn him into something he could never be. Anakin would always be the man she loved, who never gave up or gave in. He would always let his emotions drive him, and while sometimes his thoughts misguided him, his flaws made her love him more.

  
She heard the soft dulling roar a speeder landing, and she turned letting her thoughts slip back into the back of her mind. The smile that had been on her lips quickly faded away as she saw Commander Thorn jumping out of the speeder, his blaster that was now in his hands was pointed directly at her. “If you are harboring any Jedi in this building, Senator, you will be fully prosecuted at the extent of the law.”

  
Padmé felt her well used Amidala mask slide quickly into place across her facial features. She wouldn’t give anything away. “Commander, what is the meaning of this? Who gave you the authority to arrive at my _private_ docking area?” Padmé wished she could see the clone’s face instead of the white helmet that was directed towards her.

  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, Senator.”

  
Padmé held up her hands. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Commander. There are no Jedi here.”

  
He turned to glance inside her apartment. “There have been reports of a Jedi frequenting this complex.” He began to move inside. She made no attempt to stop him. Instead Padmé followed him inside, knowing that she had nothing to hide except for-

Padmé froze, her eyes trailing on Anakin’s cloak thrown over her sofa. He had forgotten it the last time he was here. Padmé was thankful she had quick reflexes, always moving speedily. She was grateful for them now, as she pulled her own blaster out of the secret compartment hidden inside her dress, letting out a shocked cry as she shot him, his body falling to the ground with a loud thud.

  
She dropped her blaster, running over to the clone’s side. She took off his helmet and stared into his unblinking eyes. What had made him turn? What was going on?

  
Her comm was blinking and beeping, and Padmé wondered for how long it was going off. She grabbed it, pressing the button to connect to it.

  
“Senator Amidala!” Ahsoka’s voice was full of worry.

  
“Ahsoka, I just had a clone try to kill me! What’s going on?!” Padmé said into the comm, holding it close to her face.

  
“It appears all of the clones have turned on us, Padmé. We are no longer safe. Anyone who’s been considered a friend to the Jedi is being attacked.”

  
“What are you talking about? What is going on? Where is Anakin?!” Padmé asked, her voice thick with worry for her love.

  
“He went back to the Temple. There were younglings there that needed to be protected.”  
Padmé felt her heart leap into her throat.

  
“Obi-Wan and I are on our way to you now, Padmé. Pack a bag and meet us out your veranda.”

  
“Okay Ahsoka.” Padmé whispered, her hands clutching at the necklace around her neck. Her thoughts wandered to Anakin. She knew deep down he would be okay, he had to be. She grabbed ahold of her comm again, comming Sabé’s private code.

  
“Sabé,” Padmé said, her voice trying to stay calm. “Sabé, get you and Dormé and Threepio to safety. We are no longer safe.”

  
“Padmé? What’s going on?” Padmé could hear the anxiety coming through Sabé’s voice.

  
“Sabé, I can’t tell you right now. I won’t be here when you get back...” Padmé felt a sharp pain cut through her body as she doubled over, letting out a loud gasp.

  
“Padmé? Padmé!” Sabe’s voice rung out, but Padmé turned off her comm.

  
The pain that coursed through her was a contraction, but Padmé also knew it was too soon. She still had a few weeks left of her pregnancy. She hoped that it was just a random contraction, that it would be the only one and she would have time to pack her things. Thankfully she managed to grab her bag and shove a few dresses in, before another contraction hit. She let a groan escape her lips, focusing on her breathing to help her through the sharp pain. She fought through it, finishing her packing, carrying the suitcase into the main room, throwing the bag onto the sofa.  
She picked up her comm again, putting in Ahsoka’s code.

  
“Padmé? What’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked.  
“My contractions have started, Ahsoka. I don’t know if it means I’m in labor yet, but they’re close together, and I am afraid of what this means.” Padmé could feel another one coming on. “I know it is too soon, that this could just be Braxton Hicks. But I’m concerned if it’s not.” She moved towards the sofa, grabbing Anakin’s robes and pulled them around her shoulders.

“We are almost there, Senator. Please hold on.” Ahsoka said through the comm.

Padmé tried to focus on Ahsoka’s voice, and she felt a tear start to roll down her cheek as she whispered out Anakin’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot going on in this chapter! Anakin leaving the order pretty much sets everything in motion.  
> I hope you enjoy, and as always, be nice!  
> Another thing: I know that Thorn died in the Rise of Clovis arc in the clone wars, but it wasn't my favorite arc, so I an kinda choosing to ignore its existence in this fic. After all, it is a fic at the end of the day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Around him, the temple burned. Anakin wasn’t exactly sure what had happened; one second he was telling the council he was leaving the Order, and then out of nowhere the Clones attacked. He could feel the shift in the force, it was heavy, feeling as the weight pressed down onto his shoulders making the blood that ran through his veins cold. The deaths of the all Jedi he could feel, and he couldn’t take it. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands, his body shaking. What had caused this?

His mechanical one having been cut off after a clone had shot through it, but it was still painful, and it made him vulnerable and weaker, not having both of his hands. Anakin gripped his lightsaber in his flesh hand, forcing himself to his feet. He looked through the Creche, his eyes scanning as he tried to locate the few younglings that survived.

  
“Younglings, are you there?” He called, his voice rough and ragged.

  
“Master Skywalker, are they gone?” A small voice asked, and Anakin watched as a small boy’s head peaked out from where he was hiding. He could hear the boy’s voice as it shook and could feel his fear ringing through the force.

  
“For now. We must get you all out of here, before more come.” He held out his good hand, telling them to follow him. The boy raced forward and took ahold of Anakin’s outstretched hand. Two more younglings came out after him, and a Padawan who’s Master had been killed. She was a year or two younger than Ahsoka.

  
“Keep them safe if anything happens to me.” Anakin told her in quiet as the Padawan agreed. It didn’t matter that he was no longer a Jedi, these were just kids. Nobody deserved to die, and he was not about to let innocent lives be lost. He led them out the back of the temple, trying to keep as quiet as possible. “Whatever you do, do not use the Force.” He didn’t want them to feel what he was feeling, their little bodies wouldn’t be able to take the pain.

  
“Take them to Alderaan. You’ll be safe there. If anyone asks you tell them to go to the palace and ask for Bail Organa, and that Anakin Skywalker sent you.” He instructed the Padawan, moving her over to the side away from the younglings for a moment. “Organa will keep you safe, as well as his wife, the Queen.” Anakin laid his hand down onto the padawan’s shoulder. “Your master taught you how to fly a ship, right?”

  
The Padawan nodded rapidly, her face frozen in fear. Anakin did his best to try and reassure her, offering her a small smile.

  
“Good, good. Be safe. May the force be with you.” He looked at the Padawan and the younglings, his eyes following them as they walked into the ship, making sure that they made it off Coruscant. He felt relief wash over him through the force. He couldn’t save all the Jedi, but at least some of the Jedi got out. Another disturbance rocked through his body. It was an odd sensation and his thoughts went to his wife.

  
_Something was wrong with Padmé_

  
He couldn’t put his focus on her right this moment, as much as he wanted to, as he heard blaster fire behind him. He turned to block a blaster bolt from a clone that was firing upon him: one of his own men. Of course, it was.

  
He ran forward and apologized in his mind as he struck down the clone with a single swipe of his lightsaber. Anakin stood up and let a breath leave his lungs. The temple was lost, and he coughed, covering his face with his arm.

  
He pressed his comlink, calling to Artoo. “Bring my ship around! We need to get out of here!”  
He heard a few answering beeps and he ran to the edge of the landing platform. His heart lurched into his throat as he passed bodies upon bodies of fallen Jedi and Clones. Two beings who had worked side by side for a little over three years. It made his body fill with anger and hatred. Why had the Clones turned on them? He hated them. How _dare they?_ His comlink went off again and he held up his wrist. “Artoo where-”

  
“Master!” He hears the distinct voice of Ahsoka coming through. Through their force bond he could sense _fear, anger, worry_.

  
“Ahsoka, where are you?”  
“Master Obi-Wan and I just got to Padmé. She was having contractions, but they stopped for the moment. A clone had tried to attack her, but she killed him before he had the chance to harm her.”

  
Anakin felt all of the rage and anger burning brighter inside of him. His fingers tightened on his lightsaber. “She’s okay now right? Can you put her on?”

  
A few moments of silence lapsed, and Anakin thought the connection was terminated, when a soft “Ani!” was heard on the other end.

  
“Padmé, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Anakin felt relief wash over his body as the sound of her pure, perfect, angelic voice filled his ears.

  
“Ani, where are you?”

  
“I’m just leaving the temple. Where is Ahsoka taking you?”

  
“We are meeting with Bail over Coruscant.” Ahsoka’s voice chimed back in. “I’ll comm him and tell him to expect you as well.”

  
“I’ll be there.” Anakin said as he shut off his comm. he heard his ship’s engine pulling up, and he ran towards the sound. He saw it appear and jumped into it, letting out an exasperated breath from his lungs.

  
“Ahsoka’s gonna send me the coordinates of where we’re meeting in a second, buddy.” Anakin told his little droid. Once she did, he sped off, on his way towards Organa’s ship. A question kept running through his mind. Why had this happened all on the same day he decided to leave the order?

  
-

  
“He’s on his way, right Ahsoka?” Padmé lifts her head off of her arms to glance at the Togruta. Ahsoka nods. “Yes. He says he managed to save a few younglings and a Padawan. He also told me that the temple has fallen, it was overrun with clone troopers.”

  
Padmé felt her heart break as Ahsoka told her what happened. But she also lets out a soft breath of relief hearing that her husband was okay and on his way. Her contractions had stopped, for the time being, and all she wanted was Anakin safely in her arms again. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long.

  
She heard the door to the room aboard the ship open and went to Anakin’s side immediately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, letting out a soft sob of relief. Anakin’s went around her waist, gently, before pulling away ever so slightly. “Padmé, are you and the baby okay?”

  
Padmé nods. “We are fine, Ani.” She said softly.

  
“But my dreams... they could still come true.”

  
Padmé shakes her head. “As long as you’re by my side, Anakin, it won’t come true.”

  
“Palpatine doing this now... setting the Clones on us, it just proves that Dooku was right. I only wish I could have killed Palpatine before he did this. So many Jedi are gone...”

  
Padmé moves to rest her hand against his arm. “We will make him pay for what he’s done today, Ani.” She tried to reassure him, but then her eyes widen in shock as she realizes his hand was _gone_.

  
“Anakin!” She lifts her hand to his cheek. “What happened?!”

  
“Ah, one the troopers shot through my mechanical hand. It stopped working so I had to get rid of it. I’ll live. Can’t say the same about the rest of the Jedi.” He sighed, moving to sit down on the small cot bed.

  
She sat down next to him, holding his flesh hand tightly in her own. “Why did the Clones turn against us?” Padmé asked, running her fingers over the skin on the back of his hand.

  
He shakes her head. “I don’t know, Padmé. I just don’t know.” He lifted their clasped hands and pressed a kiss to the back of hers. “You’re safe, that’s all that matters.”

  
She shakes her head. “It can’t be though, Anakin. Lives are still being lost. We don’t know how many clones have turned...” She paused mid-sentence, turning her head to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway. “What’s wrong, Ahsoka?”

  
The girl steps into the room. “Captain Rex has been trying to get in contact with us.” She informed them. “I don’t want to give away our location, but Master, we can’t just give up on him. Maybe there’s some way we can-”

  
“If there’s a way, snips, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Anakin stands, still holding onto Padmé’s hand. “I’m going to the med bay to see if they can give me a new hand.” He nodded to Ahsoka. “If you figure something out, come to me first before you run off.”

  
“I don’t run off- anymore.” Ahsoka stood taller, crossing her arms over her chest. Padmé felt pride swell in her chest. Anakin’s padawan was so strong and brave, and it made Padmé proud that her husband had taught her so well.

  
“I know.” Anakin turned, letting Padmé’s hand drop for a second to rest it on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Thank you, for getting Padmé and our child to safety.”

  
Ahsoka nodded. “Of course, master. I would do anything to keep you all safe.”

  
Padmé moves around Anakin, wrapping her arms around Ahsoka tightly. “You are a part of our family, Ahsoka. Never forget that.”

  
Ahsoka smiles as she hugs Padmé back. “I won’t, I promise.”

  
Padmé steps back and moves to take Anakin’s hand in hers once again. “Come on, stumpy.” She lightly teased, trying to lighten the mood.

  
Anakin rolls his eyes. “Don’t get used to calling me that,” he squeezes her hand lightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They walk hand and hand out of the room into the hallway, where they are both intercepted by Obi-Wan and Yoda.

  
“Young Skywalker, good to see you alive it is.”

  
Anakin nods, pulling Padmé closer to his side. “I would love to stay and chat, masters, but if you’ll excuse me-”

  
“Anakin, wait.”

  
Padmé lifts her head to look at the Jedi masters. They were staring intently at Anakin. She tightened her grip on his hand.

  
“Obi-Wan, I need a hand. And I’m being serious.” He lifted his arm, waving it around in the air. “I’m going to the med bay, with my _wife_ and we can talk afterwards. For now, leave it at that.”  
Padmé held her head high as she began to walk past them. Anakin following her. He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

  
“They don’t deserve you in the order.” Padmé said quietly.

  
“I don’t even know if there is an order anymore.” Anakin said in return, letting his shoulders hunch over. Padmé glanced at her husband, and he suddenly looked very small. He looked like the boy from Tatooine, afraid for the future.

  
Padmé stopped and turned to him. She lifted her hands to rest against his cheeks, moving backwards until her fingers found his hair. “Ani,” She said softly, “we will figure this out. I promise.” She moves his head lower so she can press her lips against his. She wished she could press her body flush against his, and she would once their child was born. She felt a few kicks of protest as she pulled away from him.

  
He raised his hand to rest against her cheek, before moving it to her stomach, caressing the fabric that covered her skin.

  
“I love you.” He said softly. She smiled and nodded. “I love you too.”

  
Padmé pulled away and returned her hand to his as they continued down the long hallway. “Artoo was with you, right?” Padmé asked, looking up at her husband who nodded.

“Yes, yes here. I assume Threepio is with you?”

  
Padmé shakes her head. “I sent him out with Sabé. Sabé!” Her eyes opened widely as she remembered. “I need to get in contact with her. Immediately.”

  
Anakin tried to calm his wife down. “I’ll comm Ahsoka. I’ll then have her get in touch with Sabé so she can join us here. Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll be fine.” He rubbed her back in small circles.

  
Padmé took a breath. “Okay, okay.”

  
“It’ll be okay,” Anakin said calmly. She nods, biting her lip. Finally, they made it down to the medbay, being greeted by a medical droid. He ushered them both inside. Fixing a mechanical hand to where Anakin’s hand had previously been was a tough job. Padmé could tell it hurt her husband, but he put on a brave face the entire time. Thankfully his new mechanical hand worked as good if not better than the last, and he slid his glove over it.

  
“There, nothing’s changed.” He wrapped his arms around Padmé, holding her securely against him.

  
“Comm Ahsoka,” Padmé said softly.

He nods and does just that. “She’ll comm me back once she’s gotten in touch with Sabé.” Anakin reassures her.

  
Padmé sits down on the cot next to him, her back aching.

  
“You should be checked as well, Senator.” The medical droid was saying.

  
“You didn’t get checked out when you came aboard?” Anakin asked, his voice anxious.

  
“My contractions stopped... I was more worried about you.” Padmé shrugged, biting her lip.

  
“Droid, clean up and then check on my wife please.” Anakin instructed the medical droid.

  
“Yes sir.” The droid responded.

  
“Here, let me help you undress.” Anakin said calmly.

  
“I can do it. Just fetch me a medical gown?” Padmé responded. She felt huge, her lower back killed her, and every so often she felt a kick to her ribs, and she wanted to curl up and forget about everything. Instead she let the night gown fall around her ankles, slipping on the medical gown once Anakin brought it back over. His hands rested on her stomach gently, rubbing her skin. “Soon,” He said softly, and she nodded. “Soon.”

  
An hour later, Anakin and Padmé walked out of the medbay hand in hand, equal amounts of shock shared on their faces.

  
“I can’t believe we’re having twins.” Padmé let the words fall from her lips.

  
Anakin nodded. “Yeah. Twins.” He shakes his head in disbelief.

  
“Anakin, I still want to go to Naboo.” Padmé said quietly as they walked back to the room.

  
“I know Padmé, I know. But that’s the first place Palpatine will look for us.” He shook his head.

  
She sighs. “I know, Ani.” She lays her hand on her stomach. “I’m afraid. What’s going to happen once they are born? Palpatine is still out there... the Clones still want us dead... it’ll be harder to keep them safe once they’re born.” She looked up at him with wide eyes.

  
“You don’t have to worry about that. I’ll keep you safe.” He lays his hands down on her arms gently. “I’ll keep all of you safe.”

  
She gently pulled free from his grasp. “Ani, when’s the last time you slept?”

  
He rubs the back of his head and shrugs. “I don’t really remember.” He answers. Padmé shakes her head, pulling him down onto the bed next to her. “Sleep. Your nightmares should be gone. I’m safe. You need to get some sleep, Anakin. Then we can face tomorrow head on.”

  
He lets his shoulders drop, rolling onto the bed. He opens his arms and Padmé shakes her head. She motions for him to take off his tunic. He willingly complies with her, and she smiles, curling up in his arms with her back against his chest. He moves his flesh hand to rest over her stomach protectively. Reassured that they were both safe for the time being, Padmé lets the day’s events escape her mind for the moment, feeling safe in her husband’s arms, and she closes her eyes, letting sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I hope you enjoy and as always be kind! Comments are welcomed & appreciated!!


End file.
